


among us twelve

by LoonDaLoon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Partial Nudity, Spaceships, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transphobia, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, alien imposters, crewmates have actual names, its complicated, space, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonDaLoon/pseuds/LoonDaLoon
Summary: in a world where space travel is much more advanced, and colonies are spread throughout the galaxies, 12 space colonists from these different colonies are sent to the newest colony; this colony is on a planet dubbed Impala. after a mere few days of being there, the new residents are informed an inhabiting alien species known as “imposters” have infiltrated their ranks with the intention of killing off the crewmates. emergency protocol is instated, and a game of “among us” ensues. (with tweaks for the purpose of creating a coherent and logical story)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. notes ; 0

hello!

this story is heavily inspired by the game "among us." you're more likely to understand the premise if you have looked into this game.

this story has two imposters.

however, there are also many tweaks to the premise in order to keep a more logical and fulfilling story.

a list of all the tweaks, along with further character and location explanation, can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Gcs9rd1r-3XWfPdAF05qyYQoBI0Ecy3Ivnixsr-zisI/edit).

note : at the time of writing this, not all the bios are finished; similarly, nothing listed is definite. details may change.

to save you some time, i'll go over some of the more prominent tweaks here!

  * there is no way for them to succeed by finishing tasks. they must out the imposters. 
  * they have daily sets of tasks, randomly assigned each day. 
  * they do not eject non-imposters ; voting for an imposter only votes them to be analyzed with their bio-scanner to identify their genes. (mentioned bio-scanner takes a lot of power and can only be operated one every other day)
  * if an imposter is identified, they are ejected from the colony. the rest of the colonists return home when both are identified / exiled. 
  * imposters are able to travel through vents due to their shrinking / growing abilities. 
  * sabotaging can only happen from either electrical or in the vents. 
  * along with majority of the normal rooms in the skeld map (the primary basis/inspiration of the location), there's also a greenhouse, lab, and two dorm rooms. the skeld-like base (base zazuu) has a vital station in medbay. 



_one more thing : the whole cast has names! they can talk to each other whenever and will make both positive and negative relationships with each other._

_the point of view for each chapter will switch around, so keep an eye out for that!_

_anyways, that's all i have to say in these notes._

_bye, and have a great day! <3_


	2. prologue ; .5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring prologue, sad times

_ rune / cyan’s pov _

Rune ran his fingers through her hair, biting her lip. She really had to be the first to arrive, didn’t she? She sighed softly and shook her head. At least she would get to see  Remus …

She smiled a little at the thought of him. Her beloved older brother. She hadn’t seen him in a couple years or so, much to her dismay. He had helped her through thick and thin, as her primary pillar of support. She didn’t know what she would’ve done without him. 

She nearly jumped at the sound of the base’s door opening, revealing a taller figure, sporting a black suit. Her eyes scanned over him, noting his small jeweled crown, along with a red and yellow tie. 

“Got a staring problem?” The figure practically growled, crossing his arms as the door closed behind him. 

“N-No, I apologize… I-I’m  Rune . Female.” She felt herself tense up at his words, beginning to speak in a calm, polite tone. 

“Don’t care, didn't ask…” He paused for a moment, looking off to the side, before speaking in a softer voice. “Ruairi. Male.”

She went to speak again, but was interrupted as another figure entered. This time, it was a  lime green figure about her height. His suit spotted a leaf pattern along the bottom, with a matching leaf sprout on the top. 

“Hi.” He spoke kindly and softly, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m  Cyrus . Male.”

“Rune. Female.” I nodded towards him, lowering my voice. “The t-tall one there is Ruairi, although he doesn’t seem to be much of a-a people person…”

Cyrus nodded in understanding. “That’s alright… We’ll get to know each other soon enough anyways.”

She nodded again, plopping herself down on a chair. Since when was she so tired? She tried to shake it off, crossing her arms, but it just wouldn’t go away. 

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. 

——————

“ Rune .” A voice called, nudging her gently. “Wake up, you teddy bear…”

She felt a small groan escape her lips as she blinked her eyes open, stretching and sitting up. “Mmm…?”

In front of her was a dark-blue-suited figure, a cap sitting on his head. His voice seemed strangely familiar. 

“Oh, so she is alive. Mornin’,  Rune . It’s been a while.”

“Good morning…?” She was a bit confused, having trouble recognizing the voice, until her eyes noticed the familiar barcode on the suit. “ Remus !!” 

The elder chuckled at her exclamation, flipping his helmet back to reveal his blonde hair and yellow-ish hazel eyes, just as familiar as the last time they’d seen each other. 

She flipped her own helmet back in response, shaking out her black hair. “It’s been so long!” She hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder. 

“Too long.” He agreed, hugging her back. “I see you’re back to the teddy bear hairclips?”

She felt a small blush dust her cheeks. “Yeah… maybe…”

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute."

They released the hug, allowing  **Remus** to cross his arms. "Everyone else arrived while you were asleep, by the way."

"Oh?" She quickly flipped her helmet back on, glancing at the new people. 

"Mhm. That one over there, with the flower and heart backpack," He pointed to the  pink -suited figure, shortest of the bunch, "is  Reiko . She's a very sweet girl, to be honest."

"Really? I guess I'll look forward to talking to her then..."

He chuckled. "Mhm," He pointed again, " Yellow with the goggles? That's  Flora . She's pretty feisty but still very intelligent. A scientist, actually. She's won a few awards I think."

"Oh, wow. I guess it's be expected to have talent on a first-time voyage."

"Indeed.  Red , with the sticky note and strawberry mark, is  Crimson . He seems to be a bit of a lunatic sometimes. He's gotten along well with the also wild  Nate so far,  Nate being the striped  Brown suit with a party hat."

"Oh my. Hope they don't cause too much chaos here..." She giggled softly. 

"Heheh. Agreed. Moving on,  purple , also known as  Kumi , seems to be a bit of a flirt, with her little antenna. She's mainly targeted the woman, though. You better watch out." He joked. 

A small blush dusted Rune's cheeks again, as she crossed her arms. "Shush..."

"Just saying. Anyways, next on the list is  green —"

"Ah, Remus, Can't I have a turn? You're keeping all the introduction fun to yourself." She felt herself flinch as the  white -suited individual piped in. 

" Yuudai Kurokawa , otherwise known as the man of your dreams.  Remus told me your name is  Rune , hm? Well it's very pretty."  Yuudai 's grin seeped into his voice. 

"I-I... Well... I um—"

"That's enough playboy, now stop flirting with my sister."  Remus ' voice was now more stern as he crossed his arms. 

"I just wanted to have some fun." He whined, but complied and went to bother  Reiko . 

"... Is he always like that?"  Rune whispered.

"Always,"  Remus sighed, "Always."

She giggled. "Okay, okay. Can you tell me about the other crew mates now?"

"Someone's eager," He joked with a chuckle, " Orange with the hoodie strings and earpiece is  Noel ; He's a shy but rude type. To finish it off, we have  green ;  Kaori 's a very loud and obnoxious guy, kind of a short-fuse. He swears a  _ fuck ton _ ."

"Oh. Don't like that...." 

"I figured you wouldn't. Don't worry. If he's rude to you I'll beat his ass."

Rune quickly shook her head. "No! Don't be violent!"

"Okay, okay. I won't. It was just a joke... probably."

" Remus !"

"I won't! I promise. Anyways, you should go talk to them yourself now, at least the friendlier ones. I'm gonna head out and explore Base Zazuu a bit more."

She nodded. "Alright, be careful, please."

"I will, I will. What's the worst that can happen?" He gave a small wave and exited, leaving  Rune alone with a portion of the other crew mates. 

"Well, I'm stuck with these strangers for a few years..." She got to her feet, inhaling deeply. 

_ "Time to make some friends, I guess." _


	3. setting a dark tone ; 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to establish imposters on board 😼  
> this chapter is rlly sucky but it’s mainly bc ruairi’s pov. he’s an ass 😠

_ruairi / black’s pov_

**Ruairi** groaned softly as he swiped his card through the reader. Tasks are so tedious… He couldn’t wait to finish today’s so he could go and investigate some shit outside the base. 

He slipped his card into his pocket, strolling into the hall and making his way to the medbay and the elevator room. However, a soft, distant and warbled voice caught his attention and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Sykes? — Fujisaki? Anyone? Come in, stat!”

He turned and realized it was coming from their communications equipment and quickly entered, turning on the mic. “Seeker here, what’s up, colonel?”

“Something — on board — call everyone!!”

He quickly noddedand reached into his pocket, pressing a button on his issued remote. Soon enough, the room filled with confused colonists. 

**Ruairi** glanced over them. Majority of them already seemed concerned and a bit panicked. Had they ever heard of keeping your cool?

He shook it off and looked back to the console. “They’re here colonel.”

“Alr — Guys, Th— two imposters, they’ve — on board — infiltrated — high alert — protocol!” The audio cut in and out, but it was easily enough to send the majority of the crew into a frenzy, making a ton of noise.

“They’ve — and sabotaged — and communications —“ Before the colonel could say anymore, communications completely cut off. 

“What are we supposed to do?!” Pink cried, hugging herself. (he thinks her name is Reiko? he doesn’t care enough to remember.) What a coward.

“But when?! No one new has arrived since we got here!” Crimson— _Red_ chimed. What a dumbass. 

**Ruairi** opened his mouth to give his input, but was beaten to it by Remus, who spoke in a calm, serious tone. 

“Everyone, we need to stay calm. Panic will only make things worse.” Remus was one of the only decent human beings on this base. 

“Yes, calm! We need to make _rational_ decisions! Don’t be like Nate!” Followed by a small ‘hey!’ from Nate, Flora — the only other decent person on the ship — nodded, gesturing frantically. 

**Ruairi** crossed his arms and sighed, “It’s likely this imposter has been on the ship since the very beginning. Which means we can’t weed them out by their arrival time. We’ll have to follow emergency protocol from the handbooks.”

“Damnit, I knew I should’ve studied the handbook…” Nate grumbled, cursing under his breath. 

“Who the fuck cares?! I wanna know who these two fuckwads are so I can kill them myself!” Kaori yelled. Dark greens always seemed to be the aggressive type. 

“Yelling won’t get you anywhere, Loreti; threats won’t help either.” Kumi glared at Kaori. The purple simp speaks sense for once. 

“Remus… what about the comms..?” **Ruairi** looked over and noticed Rune, being the sky blue coward as always, was hugging her elder brother’s arm with teary eyes. Of course his crew would be all imbeciles. 

“We’ll get them back up and running eventually!” Flora assured her, nodding. She placed a yellow-gloved hand on her shoulder. “It’s all gonna be a-okay!!”

The coward shyly nodded. “A-Alright…”

Remus nodded and patted her head. His soft spot for his sister is going to be such a weakness. Shame for a decent guy like him to get pushed down for that. 

“Anyways you bastards,” Ruairi began, sighing, “these tasks won’t do their fucking selves. Imposters won’t have tasks or the supplies to do them, so you can watch that way and check for innocence. Otherwise, just follow the goddamn protocol you nitwits. Get back to work.”

And with that, Ruairi exited, heading to the elevator. 

_“Why’d it have to happen with these buffoons?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s short and it sucks aofndnsmfmg  
> ruairi pov is boring most of the time 💔


	4. staining the walls crimson ; 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh new tags!! pls check there may be triggering subjects for the last part <3
> 
> cw : transphobia (kind of, its complicated), partial nudity/nsfw

_ crimson / red’s pov _

Crimson  left out an annoyed huff, trying to shake off the newfound paranoia and anxiety. An imposter in their ranks? That was insane… Not just one, either, but two… They had to find them fast. 

“Maybe I should find a partner… We could probably be safer that way…” He thought out loud, making his way to the electrical room; however, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Shit. Where’s electric again? I knew I should’ve memorized that map before I got here... Hmph.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his map. “I’m right outside of the data room so…” He placed his finger on the map in his hand, looking at the list of rooms.

“Oh, it’s just down the hall. I’m just a dumbass.” He facepalmed with a huff, before walking down the hall again. 

Upon entry, he spotted the  yellow -suited scientist herself working on some wires in the room. “ Flora ! Hello! Whatcha doin’?” He chimed, pulling his helmet back to reveal his bright red hair and sky blue eyes.

The blonde turned around, her hood already down with goggles on her eyes. “Oh, uh…  Crimson , is it? I’m working on the wires around the base; i t’s one of  my tasks for today.”

“Mhm! Sounds fun. I was fixing to divert the power to O2 and stuff.”

“Good for you, I guess. Technology is one of my strong suits, so it's nice to have electrical tasks so early on. I’m a scientist for a reason, ya know!” She grinned and put her hands on her hips, before lifting one to give a thumbs up. 

He giggled and nodded. “You must be really smart then! I’m a bit dumb myself, so I guess I’ll come to you if I ever need any help!”

“Hell yeah! I’m your man-- or, erm, woman! Heheh…” 

He walked over to the console, nodding again. “I get what you mean… Up you go!” He slid the O2 knob up, diverting the power.

“So… There’s a couple of imposters on board, huh?”  Flora ’s playful and friendly tone dropped, turning into a more serious one as she went back to her wires.

Crimson sighed softly. “I guess so… Had to be us. I’m terrified of what could happen to us…”

“Yeah, it’s depressing knowing any day here can be our last… We need to out them, and fast. It’s the best bet for the whole crew.”  Flora  closed the hatch, dusting off her hands before putting her hood back on.

“Mhm! I’m probably gonna try and find a partner, safety in numbers and stuff…”

“Actually, I was thinking of suggesting we all get into pairs. Easier to check alibis and find suspects, ya know?”  Flora  turned back towards one of the entrances, crossing her arms.

“That’s a great idea! Maybe later we can call a meeting and discuss it.”

She nodded. “Yeah, but for now, I gotta head to security. C’ya later,  Crim !” She waved and ran out the room, leaving a thoughtful  Crimson  behind.

“How long is it going to be until the first imposter strikes..?” He mumbled softly, thinking to himself. However, he quickly shook it off, pressing on to the elevator room. Let’s try not to dwell on it now.

As he entered, he spotted  Reiko  entering the elevator room from the outside lab, her pink hood still on. “Oh, heya,  Reiko !”

She turned and waved, giggling. “Hiya,  red ! Sorry, I forgot your name…”

“It’s fine. Ironically, it’s actually  Crimson .” He snickered. “Uh… Rio, right?”

“ Reiko .  Reiko Fujisaki !” She pressed the elevator button. “You were close, though!”

“Ahah… I guess so…” 

The elevator opened and both crewmates stepped inside, the taller slipping his hands into his pockets. 

He cleared his throat. “So uh, how has the base been so far for ya?”

“It’s been good!” She chirped, before she suddenly began to shrink in on herself, remembering yesterday’s events. “I-I mean, until the imposter announcement, that is… Scary just thinking a-about it…”

“Yeah… I… I just try to stay positive!” He flipped his hood on, trying to hide the unsure look on his face.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out, waving at each other and separating.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Crimson began making his way to o2, clueless to the sight inside that would traumatize any surviving crewmates for years to come.

——————

_ A grin was on their hidden face as he slowly approached the back of the innocent girl, twirling the knife within his fingers. Ah, what a nice day to be an imposter. _

_ Hearing the other’s footsteps, the small  _ _ cyan _ _ -suited crewmate finally turned around. “Hello?--” _

_ A scream echoed through the room as the knife plunged into  _ _ Rune _ _ ’s torso a few times, splattering blood on the floor. _

_ After a minute, she now laid dead.  _

_ Our anonymous imposter wiped off his suit, chuckling. “What a shame. She really was a nice girl… She passes really well, too.” They snickered. “It wouldn’t hurt to show off her little secret, would it?” _

_ They kneeled down, pulling off the suit and throwing it aside. “ _ _ Cyan _ _ suits you, I guess.” _

_ And with their final move on the body, they pulled off her skirt and undergarments, revealing… her male genitals. What indecent exposure from such a lady. _

_ And with that, the killer fled into the vents, uncaught in their crimes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor rune :( he's just babey,, but i had to kill someone off and i wanted it to be someone who already has somewhat of an impression already yk? plus it can create a whole arc for remus so swag


	5. clouds cover the blue sky ; 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst time :(

remus / blue’s pov

His large hands were clasping the cafeteria’s hatch lever when the alarms went off; they filled  Remus ’ ears with their obnoxious volume, repeating “o2” over and over again. What could’ve happened?

He quickly made his way to o2, pushing his hair out of his eyes; he didn’t bother to throw his hood back on. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight inside.

The third to arrive, he froze in place, eyes wide. His hands flew to cover his mouth. 

There, laying on the ground, dead and half nude, was his precious little sister,  Rune . Blood had pooled around her, staining her shirt even more.

He snapped out of his tranceand quickly kneeled next to her, hugging her close.  _ Her body was still warm. _ “Shit shit shit shit,” He repeated, feeling himself begin to tremble, “ Rune , you can’t be dead, shit, come back to me, please…”

He didn’t realize he was crying till his tears hit her cheek.

“ Rune , please… I love you… goddammit…”

There was a collective silence for a minute, before he gently placed her back down, standing up. He deeply inhaled, before finally turning to the others.

“Whichever one of you motherfuckers did this… You’re gonna fucking pay,” His voice was filled with anger and hatred as he clenched his fists. “I swear this on my life.”

After a moment,  Flora , who had been poking at  Rune ’s empty  cyan  suit, spoke up softly. “Sorry to interrupt your angst and all but, uh… We should discuss alibis and stuff if we want any chance of finding our culprit.”

There were a few small chimes of agreement within the group, and  Remus  sighed, “Alright. Let’s g--” He stopped for a moment, holding back a choked sob, before resuming, “Let’s get this over with…”

Crimson , who reported the murder, spoke shakily, “God, the sight makes me nauseous… I-I didn’t see anyone nearby when I came in…”

Kumi  held her chin with her hand, thinking out loud, “So that leaves us to only alibis. Let’s see if we can figure it out that way.”

Crimson  crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling. “I can vouch for  Flora  and  Reiko ,  Reiko  came down on the elevator with me, and  Flora  had just left electrical when I headed there.”

The two ladies nodded in agreement. “Yeah. The dumbass and I were discussing plans beforehand,”  Flora  shrugged, “Who next?”

“The short-fuse and I came from comms,”  Kumi  pointed to  Kaori , followed by a loud ‘Hey!’ from the  dark green fellow himself.

“I peeked into the dorms on my way to the greenhouse.  Nate  was asleep in there!”  Reiko  clasped her hands together, looking to the man himself.

“Hey, don’t tell them that! Pssh…”  Nate  crossed his arms childishly. 

A minute of silence passed, before  Flora  spoke again.

“So that just leaves  Yuudai , Ruairi,  Cyrus  and  Noel  unexcused for this particular murder, hm?”

“Hey! I may have no one to check my alibi, but I was upstairs till the alarm! I’m innocent!”  Yuudai  cried, waving his hands frantically.

“But they have no reason or proof to believe you,  Kurokawa . The three of us don’t have alibis, so now we’re suspicious. That’s just how it works,” Ruairi glared at him, arms crossed.

“... But who are we gonna vote for today? Are we even going to vote?” Noel spoke softly, glancing around.  Cyrus  nodded in agreement, fidgeting nervously.

“I think we should vote for Ruairi, he’s the most suspicious. Complete asshole,”  Kaori  mocked the ravenette, earning a huff from him.

“I think  Yuudai ’s whole charm facade could be a cover-up, why don’t we vote for him?”  Remus  finally spoke again, looking up at the group.

“I agree with Kaori, it’s like Ruairi has no human sympathy,” Flora snickered, taking out her small mobile device, “C’mon, let’s just vote for now. We can try again tomorrow if we’d like, once the scanner regains power.”

After a few minutes of near silence, the voting results were displayed.

_ Ruairi - 3 _

_ Yuudai - 3 _

_ Remus - 1 _

_ Noel - 1 _

_ Skipped - 2 _

“Shit, a tie. Guess no one’s getting scanned today. We’ll try again tomorrow,”  Flora  sighed, earning a small growl from  Remus .

“ Y …  Yuudai ,”  Cyrus  spoke softly, catching  Remus ’ ear. Glancing over, he spotted  Cyrus  drag  Yuudai  out of sight. However, he quickly shrugged it off; he couldn’t bother with that right now.

Storming out of the room, he headed to the dorms. 

_ He was going to find these fucking imposters, and he was going to make them pay for this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor remus,,, i feel so bad cause i love him fsljflksdjfl  
> also,,,, i wonder what cyrus and yuudai are up to? Seems kinda suspicious... ;)


	6. when life gives you limes ; 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m a slut for yuudai n cyrus content ngl so enjoy a bit of self-indulgement

cyrus / lime’s pov

Cyrus was alone in the dorms, hood down. At the moment, he was trying to fix his messy brown hair. The short boy let out a small huff. 

“It won’t cooperate… What a pain.” He sighed, putting his arms down and just looking at himself in the mirror, “I look gross, too. Damnit.”

His eyes moved to the figure he now saw behind him, entering the dorm. He recognized the blonde as  Yuudai , one half of the dynamic duo of flirts on-board. After speaking yesterday,  Cyrus had convinced the charmer to join a small partnership with him to keep each other safe; he had said he chose  Yuudai because he seemed the least dangerous but also tolerable, but truth was,  Yuudai ’s charms got to him. 

He put on a smile and turned around, waving at him. “Hi,  Yuudai . How are you?”

“Right as rain,” The taller nodded, before smirking, “but enough about me.  _ I _ wanna know about the attractive bachelor in front of me.”

The  lime -suited fellow felt his face and ears heat up a little. 

“I-I’m fine, I guess… Could be better.”

He watched  Yuudai ’s face drop suddenly, turning into a frown. 

“Oh, what’s got my little  Cy -Fi down?”

He felt the blonde’s hand cup his cheek, causing his face to heat up more. 

“I want nothing but for him to be the happiest boy in the world,” The flirt chimed, gaining another smirk. 

“I-I… Um… Thanks—“ The flustered boy stammered, but was cut off by the sudden sound of an alarm. 

“ _ Meeting in the cafeteria! Cafeteria! Cafeteria! _

——————

Cyrus sat himself down at the table, glancing around nervously. What was the meeting called for?

Before he could get any further into his thoughts,  Flora piped up from across the table.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve summoned you here today; the answer is simple.  Kumi ,  Reiko , and I have been conversing, and we have reason to believe one of us is suspicious.”

The mentioned  purple -suited casanova nodded, turning her gaze to their intended suspect. 

“ Cyrus Swann . We think  _ you _ are an imposter.”

His breath suddenly hitched. 

“Wh— Where is this coming from??”

The brunette began to panic, eyes wide.

“Yesterday, after the uh… murder…”  Reiko began, grimacing at the thought, “you dragged  Yuudai off! You were awfully close to him too until someone walked in! Then, you suddenly made an excuse and left! Very suspicious…”

Ruairi nodded. “That is true, I saw it, too.”

“B-But that wasn't—! I wasn’t going to—!” A panicking  Cyrus struggled to put together a full sentence. 

Yuudai shook his head next to  Cyrus , looking to the others. 

“It isn’t him. He was just speaking to me about a possible team-up for our own safety.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You really trust him that easily? That kind of topic could easily be a cover. The second you turned away, he could’ve shoved a knife in your back.”

Kaori nodded, nudging  Remus with his elbow. “Yeah, on top of that, we already know one of these fuckers knows no bounds! Who knows what the fuck their methodology is?”

Crimson crossed his arms. “I’m not sure about that…  Cyrus doesn’t seem the type.”

“You’re a dumbass for a reason,”  **Ruairi** rolled his eyes, “Imposters are masters of disguise and acting. His whole ‘goody two-shoes’ act could just be a persona. Who knows if his name is even  Cyrus ?”

“That’s a good point—“  Noel began, but was cut off by  Nate . 

“I trust him! He’s a good person! He doesn’t have the guts to hurt anyone!”

“That’s biased! You’re all friendly with him!”  Reiko whined, pouting. 

Kumi nodded in both agreement and delight. “That’s right, sweetheart,” She patted  Reiko on the head, “We have to be objective about this.”

Reiko giggled, smiling with pride. How can she be so cheerful in a time like this??

“I swear, I didn’t have any ill intentions—“

Cyrus was cut off by an impatient  Flora .

“Whatever you say, but I don’t think many of us believe you. Let’s just vote already.”

He bit his lip. They really thought it was him?

He shakily exhaled and voted, and soon enough the results were laid in front of them. 

_ Cyrus - 7 _

_ Flora - 1 _

_ Skipped - 3 _

Everyone’s eyes were on  Cyrus once again as he stood up, glancing around. 

“... Who’s coming to watch me scan?” He spoke softly. 

Kaori jumped to his feet. 

“I’ll go. I wanna be the first to find out who these fuckers are!”

Remus stood as well.

“I don’t think we should just send two people alone, so I’ll go as well. I have a personal vendetta, after all. I wanna be the first to beat their ass.”

He yanked on the brunette’s arm, beginning to pull him to Medbay.  Cyrus felt himself tremble in fear as the three of them made their way there, where  Kaori shoved him into the scanner. 

“Here we go! Brace your asses.” He pressed a button, and the machine scanned for a minute, before displaying its results in bold letters...

_ Cyrus Swann : Human _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - dead  
> 1 - cleared  
> 10 - unknown
> 
> ———
> 
> woaaaah cyrus is inno 🥽  
> who would’ve guessed  
> idk i’m half asleep lmao


	7. authors note ; a

hi!

this chapter is mainly just an apology for inactiveness! 

ive been having a lot of motivation troubles recently (as i’m getting into more and more of a depressive state) so that’s why there hasn’t been any activity!

despite that, i hope to get back to this very soon! i’m gonna start writing the next chapter rn and hopefully i can finish it in a couple days!

once again i’m sorry for being inactive!

i hope u guys have a wonderful day! bye bye!


End file.
